Dean Winchester i Skrzydlaty Chłopiec
by Katjah
Summary: Wrzesień 1990 roku. Dean rozpoczyna naukę w Hogwarcie. W pociągu poznaje nieco drętwego chłopca w beżowym płaszczu. Czy to początek pięknej przyjaźni?
1. Chapter 1

- Nadal mam co do tego wątpliwości, Bobby, nie powinienem go spuszczać z oka.

Bobby Singer i John Winchester stali na peroni stacji King's Cross w Londynie. Piękny, aczkolwiek nieco starodawny pociąg o nazwie Hogwarts Express, z wolna zapełniany był przez młodzież dzierżącą kufry. Z jednego z okien ekspresu wychylał się Dean Winchester i wyciągał rękę po paczkę słodyczy trzymaną przez jego brata, Sama. John nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę.

- Przestań już się użalać nad sobą, że synulka nie będziesz oglądał – odpowiedział Bobby. – Zresztą, to nie jest tak, że nikt tam nie będzie na niego rzucać okiem.

- Wiem, dziękuję ci bardzo – John zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Po prostu chcę mieć moich chłopców przy sobie, to wszystko.

- No już, wpadniesz do nas przy najbliższej okazji – Bobby klepnął Johna po plecach. – Trzymaj się – I sam podszedł do pociągu, po czym wskoczył do środka, pomachawszy jeszcze nadąsanemu Sammy'emu.

John podszedł do okna, z którego wciąż wychylał się Dean.

- No i jak, masz tam miejsce?

- Mam, będę miał najlepszy widok – Wyszczerzył zęby chłopiec.

- A ja nie mogę jednak jechać? – zapytał Sam.

- Sammy, przecież nie dostałeś listu, jesteś jeszcze za mały! – zawołał Dean.

- Tato, powiedz mu coś! – krzyknął Sam.

- Przecież wiesz, że w Hogwarcie mogą się uczyć dzieci, które skończyły jedenaście lat – wytłumaczył John lekko zniecierpliwiony. Prowadzili tę konwersację już wiele razy i mały Sammy nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości, że oto jego starszy brat wyrusza do odległego zamku gdzieś w Szkocji, gdzie będzie uczył się czarować. Sammy natomiast miał zostać z ojcem i krążyć po Wielkiej Brytanii w poszukiwaniu potworów do zabicia.

- Dean – odezwał się John – postaraj się tam nie narozrabiać, uważaj na siebie i w razie czego idź od razu do wujka Bobby'ego, wiesz, jakby co.

- Jasne, tato. Tato, Sammy… do zobaczenia! – Głos Deana zadrżał przy tym pożegnaniu. Chłopiec chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, że będzie tęsknił, ale zamilkł, przecież o tym wiedzą. Zresztą zaraz dał się słyszeć gwizdek, buchnęły kłęby pary i po chwili ekspresu nie było, a pan Winchester i mały Sam opuścili peron.

Dean opadł ciężko na siedzenie przy oknie, przez które jeszcze chwilę temu widział ojca i brata. Jego dłoń bezwiednie powędrowała do paczuszki z ciastkami; zawsze gdy się stresował robił się bardzo głodny. Powodów do stresu było co niemiara; obawiał się Hogwartu, tego jak tam będzie. Nim wziął dla siebie czekoladowy przysmak, przesunął paczuszkę w stronę siedzącego obok ciemnowłosego chłopca w beżowym płaszczu.

- Poczęstuj się. A tak w ogóle, jestem Dean – wyciągnął rękę.

- Castiel – przedstawił się chłopak. – Dziękuję, nie jestem głodny.

- OK, na którym jesteś roku?

- Będę obecnie na pierwszym.

- A to super, ja teraz też zaczynam – rzekł Dean z buzią pełną ciastek. – Hej, masz może karty albo coś, czeka nas chyba dłuższa trasa?

- Niestety, nie posiadam kart.

- Nie jest ci za gorąco w tym płaszczu? – zainteresował się Dean. W ogrzewanym przedziale było dość ciepło. On sam od razu pozbył się kurtki.

- Nie – odparł Castiel.

- Ale się nie mogę doczekać Hogwartu – rzekł Dean wesoło, chociaż w tym momencie czuł raczej przerażenie. Niemniej chciał zagaić. Castiel mruknął „mhm" i tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę.

Pociąg nabierał prędkości, zmniejszała się częstotliwość dobiegających spod jego kół odgłosów. Dean wzruszył ramionami i zaczął przeglądać gazetkę o samochodach, którą wziął na podróż. Skoro płaszczowaty nie chce gadać, czymś trzeba się będzie zająć.

Tylko czemu tak trudno się skupić? Jak to będzie wyglądało? Tata i Sam mają teraz sami jeździć po świecie, tata ma radzić sobie na polowaniach bez niego? Podczas gdy on będzie machał różdżką i gadał głupoty? To tata powiedział któregoś razu, że to głupoty. Z drugiej strony przecież czarowanie jest w pewnym sensie ciekawe, wujek Bobby się tym zajmuje, być może okaże się użyteczne i zapewne będzie z tego niezła zabawa, pocieszył się Dean. Trzeba spróbować, nie ma zresztą za bardzo wyboru, skoro już jedzie magicznym pociągiem.

Drzwi przedziału gwałtownie się rozsunęły. Z korytarza spoglądali na Deana dwaj chłopcy.

- Jest tu może wolne? – zapytał jeden z nich, wysoki i szczupły szatyn.

- Jasne – odparł Dean i przesunął leżący na wolnych siedzeniach plecak. Szatyn wszedł do przedziału i bez trudu umieścił swój ogromny kufer na półce nad siedzeniami. Po nim podobny manewr wykonał kolega, sympatycznie wyglądający rudzielec. Chłopcy usiedli i przedstawili się. Szatyn nazywał się Thomas, a rudzielec – Heath. Byli z Hufflepuffu i mieli rozpocząć drugi rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Dean zdążył się już zorientować, że uczniowie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa podzieleni są na cztery domy, zdobywają dla tych domów punkty, rywalizują ze sobą i tym podobne. Wujek Bobby w swoim czasie był w Ravenclawie, domu dla osób bystrych i żądnych wiedzy. Dean nie spodziewał się, że trafi do tego akurat domu i nawet by tego nie chciał, bo to oznaczałoby masę kucia. Coś takiego byłoby dobre dla Sammy'ego, który uwielbiał książki. Ciekawiej brzmiał natomiast Gryffindor; tam trafiali uczniowie najodważniejsi. Slytherin jawił się jako miejsce, do którego mogłyby trafić złe stwory, na które polowali z ojcem. O Hufflepuffie zaś Dean nie wiedział zbyt wiele i zamierzał o niego wypytać trochę nowych kolegów.

O ile Castiel nie zabrał w podróż żadnych gier ani niczego w ogóle użytecznego jak na przykład słodycze czy cola, o tyle Thomas i Heath mieli ze sobą magiczne szachy i zestaw do gry o nazwie gargułki. Dean z radością przystąpił do rozgrywki w gargułki, gdy dwaj Puchoni mu to zaproponowali. Castiel grzecznie odmówił i nadal wpatrywał się przed siebie. Pozostałych chłopców zabawa wciągnęła całkowicie; zrobili tylko krótką przerwę na zakup słodyczy od krążącej po wagonie czarownicy. Dean nie obserwował zmieniającego się za oknem krajobrazu – tymczasem na zewnątrz robiło się coraz bardziej dziko, a pociąg dziarsko przedzierał się przez pustkowia. Wkrótce zapadł zmrok i trudno było cokolwiek dojrzeć za szybami, ale też nie było czasu na analizę widoków, bo niebawem dojechali na miejsce.

Dean poczuł jakąś nieprzyjemną sensację w żołądku. To już, za niedługo zobaczy zamek. Mógłby tak jeszcze posiedzieć i pograć z chłopakami. No nic, nie ma co się tak stresować, Thomas i Heath nie wyglądają jakby krzywda ich w Hogwarcie spotkała, skoro tam wracają.

* * *

Ceremonia Przydziału była… dziwna. Dean widział już niejedną rzecz, która w niemagicznym świecie uchodziła za dziwną, ale śpiewający i gadający kapelusz? To chyba przesada. Nowi uczniowie po kolei zakładali Tiarę Przydziału, która po krótkim zastanowieniu obwieszczała zgromadzonym, do którego z domów trafi aktualnie przyozdobiony wiekowym nakryciem głowy dzieciak. Dean przyglądał się Castielowi, który akurat zasiadł na stołku w centrum Wielkiej Sali.

- HUFFLEPUFF! – krzyknęła Tiara.

Dean uświadomił sobie, że w ferworze walki gargułkowej w końcu nie wypytał starszych kolegów o Hufflepuff. Castiel podążył w stronę stołu Puchonów; Thomas i Heath poklepali go po plecach.

- ROBINSON, CASSIE! – Tiara wezwała kolejną osobę, którą okazała się być urocza ciemnoskóra dziewczynka z kręconymi włosami. Do twarzy jej nawet w tej starej czapce, skonstatował Dean.

- GRYFFINDOR!

Tym lepiej byłoby tam trafić, pomyślał Dean. W żołądku poczuł znów tę nieprzyjemną sensację, zbliżała się bowiem litera W – jak Winchester. Kolejne osoby znajdowały swoje domy, aż w końcu Dean usłyszał swoje nazwisko. Usilnie starając się ukryć drżenie nóg podszedł do stołka. Odetchnął głęboko dla uspokojenia i włożył Tiarę.

A co mi tam, powiedział sobie, jakie to ma znaczenie. Na spokojnie, olać to!

- Jakie to ma znaczenie? – powiedział kapelusz prosto do ucha Deana – Jeśli żadne, to pozwolisz, że podejmę decyzję… HUFFLEPUFF!

Dean wstał i pozbył się osobliwego nakrycia głowy. Szybko podążył tam gdzie wcześniej Castiel, żałując jeszcze mocniej, że nie zdobył jednak jakichś informacji o tym, jak to jest być Puchonem. A co mi tam, pomyślał znów, przyszedłem tu po to, żeby się nauczyć czegoś przydatnego w walce z potworami. I dobrze się bawić. To będzie raczej możliwe i w Hufflepuffie. Tego trzeba się trzymać. Niepotrzebny mi jakiś Gryffindor.

* * *

Profesor Singer przygotowywał się do pierwszej tego roku lekcji. Spojrzał na plan dnia i westchnął ciężko zrozumiawszy, że spędzi dziś z młodzieżą aż siedem godzin. Niestety nie zawsze miał cierpliwość do adeptów magii. Nie odnajdywał się też za dobrze w przekazywaniu uczniom suchej wiedzy teoretycznej. Praca w klasie szkolnej różniła się znacząco od pracy w terenie. Jak zatem znalazł się za biurkiem w pracowni obrony przed czarną magią?

To było nieco ponad rok temu. Akurat pojechał z Rufusem na polowanie do Chicago. Przeprowadzili śledztwo w sprawie mściwego ducha, który atakował szesnastoletnie blondynki. Szczęśliwie spaliwszy szczątki doczesne sprawcy, przed podróżą do domu zatrzymali się w motelu. Jakież było zdziwienie Bobby'ego, gdy podniósł wzrok znad szklaneczki whisky wychylonej na dobranoc i zobaczył dobijającą się do okna sowę!

Przyniosła ona w to dość obskurne miejsce list od Albusa Dumbledore'a. Wynikało z niego, że niegdysiejsza szkoła Bobby'ego cierpi na poważny problem kadrowy, który może zostać rozwiązany przez adresata. Początkowo nie chodziło o objęcie stanowiska nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, a o wyjaśnienie problemu klątwy, która zdaniem dyrektora ciążyła nad owym stanowiskiem. Mianowicie, pisał Dumbledore, ilekroć jakiś śmiałek podjął się tej niewdzięcznej pracy, zawsze wykonywał ją przez dokładnie jeden rok szkolny. Potem rezygnował, zapadał na ciężką chorobą somatyczną lub psychiczną, względnie umierał. I tak od trzynastu lat. Metody działania typowe dla mugolskiego łowcy miały być w ocenie Dumbledore'a bardziej skuteczne aniżeli machanie różdżką.

Jak się zatem stało, że Bobby objął przeklęte stanowisko i zasiadał za biurkiem już drugi rok? Zastosował dużo metod działania typowych dla mugolskiego łowcy, aż w końcu zagrożenie zniknęło. Nadal jednak nikt nie kwapił się do nauczania młodzieży przedmiotowej dziedziny, a że Bobby potrzebował pieniędzy i nie po drodze mu było dalej polować z Rufusem, to cóż, tak wyszło…

Dość tego wspominania, pomyślał Bob, bo oto już się schodzą pierwszoroczniacy z Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu. Na czele – roześmiany Dean Winchester. Za nim poważny chłopiec odziany w beżowy płaszcz zamiast przepisowej szkolnej szaty. Pasowałoby mu zwrócić uwagę – gdyby tylko Bobby dbał o takie głupoty jak właściwy ubiór! Profesor w roztargnieniu dotknął swojej mugolskiej czapeczki z daszkiem. Obserwował jak uczniowie powoli zajmują miejsca. Wreszcie nadeszła pora, by zacząć na dobre nauczycielską służbę.

- Dzień dobry. Dziś porozmawiamy sobie o tym, co to jest czarna magia. I jak się przed nią bronić, tak w skrócie. Jakieś pomysły na definicję czarnej magii?

Krukoni i Puchoni spojrzeli po sobie. Panowała cisza. Nic dziwnego, uznał Bobby, definiowanie czarnej magii jest zasadniczo pozbawione sensu. Każdy czuje czym ona jest i dużo lepiej byłoby przejść od razu do omawiania poszczególnych potworów, ale cóż, jego nikt o zdanie nie pytał, a program trzeba zrealizować. Po chwili głos zabrał syn Johna, jak zawsze rezolutny.

- Czarna magia, no, więc na pewno chodzi o to, co złe w magii albo raczej jest to magia używana do złych celów? – Spojrzał na profesora pytająco. W kącikach jego ust czaił się uśmiech.

- Jakich na przykład, panie Winchester?

- Na przykład do zabijania, ranienia i innych.

- Dobrze, możemy powiedzieć, że do popełniania przestępstw albo ogólnie złych uczynków. Zapiszmy sobie…

- Grzechów – powiedział ktoś nagle. Bobby rozejrzał się po klasie i zorientował się, że autorem wypowiedzi jest ów chłopiec w beżowym płaszczu. Siedział obok Deana i w przeciwieństwie do kolegi, minę miał śmiertelnie poważną.

- Grzechów, tak, też możemy tak powiedzieć, panie...?

- Novak.

- Świetnie, panie Novak, to by było na tyle, pamiętajmy że czarna magia jest zła i porozmawiajmy teraz o sposobach bronienia się przed urokami. Otwórzcie podręczniki, strona osiemnasta.

Dalej wykład poszedł jak z płatka i kolejne minuty lekcji nie upływały już tak boleśnie. Bobby odwoływał się do mugolskiej praktyki i – zdecydowanie rzadziej – do wciąż jeszcze lekko zakurzonej wiedzy czarodziejskiej. Klasa słuchała w miarę uważnie, choć z tyłu zaczynano wysyłać sobie liściki. Lekkie rozprężenie niektórych całkowicie równoważył Novak, który siedział tak sztywno, jakby połknął kij od miotły. Mugolskiej, nielatającej.

* * *

Hogwart nie był wcale taki straszny. Deanowi nawet się tu podobało. Fakt, nie było tu telewizora ani samochodów, ale za to było dużo fajnych osób, wspaniałe czarodziejskie gry w pokoju wspólnym i pyszne jedzenie w Wielkiej Sali. Jeśli chodzi o lekcje…

Najpierw była ciekawa obrona przed czarną magią z wujkiem Bobby'm; co tu dużo gadać, wujek to równy gość. Kolejna lekcja, zaklęcia, wypadła w ocenie Deana nieco gorzej. Zaklęcia prowadził niziutki czarodziej nazwiskiem Flitwick, który kazał im podnosić do góry różne rzeczy. Dean machał swoją różdżką, wygadywał zadane inkantacje, ale szło mu to dość opornie. Tymczasem Castiel nie miał z tym najmniejszych problemów.

- Dean, pomogę ci – odezwał się chłopiec i delikatnie złapał za różdżkę Deana tak, aby nią pokierować. – Teraz powiedz zaklęcie.

Z pomocą Castiela udało się, „Standardowa księga zaklęć. Tom I" podniosła się do góry o kilkanaście centymetrów.

- Dzięki, stary! – ucieszył się Dean.

Zdaniem Deana Cas był naprawdę w porządku, zawsze pomocny i koleżeński. Może nie był najdowcipniejszy w świecie i w sumie coś było w tym, co mówili o nim pozostali chłopcy (że jakiś taki sztywny jest), ale Dean cieszył się, że trafił wraz z nim do jednego dormitorium.

Z pracowni zaklęć udali się do lochów, gdzie miała odbyć się lekcja eliksirów. Klasa okazała się być miejsce mrocznym i lekko zatęchłym. Nauczyciel eliksirów był równie mroczny, miał długie czarne włosy, ponurą facjatę i szaty przypominające skrzydła nietoperza. Zarządził uwarzenie eliksiru na leczenie siniaków.

Dean zabrał się za dość paskudną czynność ucierania ropuszych gałek ocznych, które najwyraźniej miały moc usuwania sińców. Nauczyciel, profesor Snape, spacerował po pracowni i złośliwie komentował poczynania uczniów. Jedna z dziewczynek się popłakała, nie wiadomo czy z powodu okropności składników eliksiru, czy też słów profesora.

Ogólnie, atmosfera taka średnia, lepiej się przyłożyć do ucierania, zrozumiał Dean. Nagle dało się słyszeć głośne „bum". Wszyscy podnieśli głowy znad stanowisk pracy. To jeden z Puchonów, Jamie Connely, zbyt prędko wrzucił do swojego kociołka cztery ząbki czosnku i doprowadził eliksir do wybuchu. W efekcie uwalana została cała ławka, duża część podłogi i szata chłopca.

- MINUS DWADZIEŚCIA PUNKTÓW DLA HUFFLEPUFFU! – wydarł się Snape – CONNELY, ILE RAZY TŁUMACZYŁEM, ŻE NAJPIERW TRZEBA ROZMIESZAĆ, A POTEM WRZUCIĆ ZĄBKI CZOSNKU?!

Connely nie odpowiedział, poprawnie rozpoznawszy tak zwane pytanie retoryczne. Poczerwieniał na twarzy. Deanowi żal się zrobiło kolegi, ale z drugiej strony ucieszył się w duchu, że to nie jego kociołek eksplodował i właśnie wrzucał do kociołka ząbki czosnku…

BUM!

… kiedy zrozumiał, że przecież też nie rozmieszał składników. Hufflepuff stracił trzydzieści punktów, co Dean uznał za jawnie niesprawiedliwe, skoro za Connely'ego stracił ich dwadzieścia. Jednocześnie było mu strasznie głupio.

Po nie do końca udanych eliksirach i naprędce zjedzonym obiedzie – zaserwowano smakowitą zdaniem Deana rybę z frytkami, która poprawiła mu humor – wyszli na boisko quidditcha, by nauczyć się latać na miotłach.

- No, to rozumiem! – zawołał Dean, widząc że teraz zamiast kucia, będzie trochę ruchu na świeżym powietrzu.

Castiel chyba nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu, ale z drugiej strony, czy w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji do tej pory można mu było przypisać okazywanie entuzjazmu?

Zajęcia z quidditcha prowadziła pani Hooch. Każdy z uczniów otrzymał jedną ze szkolnych mioteł. Na polecenie nauczycielki zasiedli na tych sprzętach do sprzątania, które zaraz porwały ich w lot kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią.

- Łiiii! – krzyknął Dean wznosząc się nieco wyżej. Na pierwszej lekcji dla bezpieczeństwa uczniów miotły były tak zaczarowane, by nie osiągnęły pewnej konkretnej wysokości nad ziemią.

Pani Hooch biegała wokół uczniów korygując dostrzeżone błędy, studząc nadmierny zapał ryzykantów lub zachęcając do bardziej odważnych poczynań osoby przerażone. Dean podleciał już tak wysoko, że dalej się nie dało, dotarł do jakby niewidzialnej bariery.

- Hej, Cas, patrz jak wysoko lecę! – krzyknął.

Castiel podleciał do Deana i przez ułamek sekundy uśmiechał się, a następnie przeleciał jeszcze wyżej niż jego kolega, nad niewidzialną barierą.

- Ty tam! Novak! Gdzie lecisz! Zaraz mi tam na dół! – zareagowała na to pani Hooch. Zirytowała się, że najwyraźniej nie dość dokładnie wyczarowała barierę.

Chłopiec powoli obniżył swój lot, a pani Hooch naprędce wskoczyła na miotłę i pognała ile sił w witkach w jego stronę. Zbliżając się, dostrzegła wokół małego Puchona coś dziwnego, jakieś cienie przy ramionach.

Co to jest? Pewnie mi się przywidziało, pomyślała.


	2. Chapter 2

Czarny Chevrolet Impala wyglądał bardzo na miejscu, gdy sunął autostradami Ameryki, ale zdecydowanie nie pasował do krajobrazu październikowego Hogsmeade. Nie tylko dlatego, że kierownica pojazdu znajdowała się po lewej stronie. Po prostu samochód był przesiąknięty mugolskością, od przednich świateł, poprzez kierującego Johna Winchestera odzianego w skórzaną kurtkę i dżinsy, aż po bagażnik wypełniony najróżniejszego rodzaju bronią zdolną ranić wszystko co żywe i nieżywe. John zaparkował maszynę przy straganie oferującym składniki na eliksiry, od których widoku popłakałaby się niejedna pierwszoroczna czarownica. Sprzedawczyni, stara wiedźma ubrana w podarte szaty, łypnęła złowrogo na mugolską maszynę.

Mały Sammy siedzący z tyłu był podekscytowany; wraz z ojcem mieli się spotkać z Deanem i wujkiem Bobby'm, a dodatkowo był bardzo ciekaw magicznego świata. Przez całą drogę z Londynu wypytywał ojca o najróżniejsze rzeczy związane z planem wycieczki, ale tata zbywał go półsłówkami i włączał głośną muzykę. Prawdę mówiąc tak teraz wyglądały ich rozmowy. Jakoś nie mogli się dogadać. Dużo lepiej było, gdy Dean przebywał z nimi na co dzień. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że bez niego Sam nie miał z kim się bawić.

Technicznie Dean nie mógł wychodzić do Hogsmeade, bo do trzynastego roku życia uczniowie nie mogą opuszczać Hogwartu, ale od czegóż jest sprytny opiekun taki jak profesor Singer?

- Tato! – zawołał Dean i wybiegł na spotkanie ojcu gramolącemu się z Impali. Nastąpiło dość serdeczne jak na Winchesterów przywitanie.

- Co, matoły, przyjechaliście tutaj mugolskim wozem? – Bobby przerwał rodzinną reintegrację.

- A jak mieliśmy przyjechać niby? – zaśmiał się John.

- Są inne sposoby, mogłem coś zaaranżować, a tak to ryzykujecie, że wam zeświruje auto w tej magii – rzekł Bobby zrzędliwym tonem.

- Jakby co to chyba można na ciebie liczyć, jeśli chodzi o naprawę? No ale nieważne, mam tutaj coś do załatwienia – John spoważniał.

- Co takiego?

John podszedł bliżej do Bobby'ego.

- Trzy nieciekawe trupy w miasteczku dwadzieścia kilometrów stąd – powiedział cicho. – Zaopiekujesz się chłopcami? Chcę to sprawdzić.

- Pieprzony Hogwart odcięty od informacji – burknął Bobby – Co, gdzie, kiedy, jakie trupy?

- Właśnie, jakie trupy? – zapytał Dean znad swojego zestawu do gry w gargułki, który zdążył już rozłożyć na masce Chevroleta i zademonstrować młodszemu bratu.

John odciągnął grupę nieco dalej od straganu. Stara wiedźma była za bardzo zainteresowana tematem rozmowy.

- Chodźcie, gdzie tu można coś zjeść i się napić? Tu? No to świetnie, tam pogadamy.

* * *

Z opowiadania Johna wynikało, że owe miasteczko, które podobnie jak Hogsmeade było ostoją czarodziejskości, w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia utraciło swoich trzech obywateli.

- Podsumowując – odezwał się Bobby znad kufla Kremowego Mocnego – ratownik na basenie się utopił, robotnikowi na budowie spadła na głowę betonowa płyta, a sędzia popełnił samobójstwo? Jesteś pewien, że to sprawa dla nas?

- Nie dla was, bo wy zostajecie w Hogwarcie, ale dla mnie. Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że te wszystkie zgony nastąpiły w kolejnych dniach, zawsze o dwunastej trzydzieści?

Dean zmarszczył czoło. Grzebał widelcem w sałatce, którą tata zamówił dla niego obok przepysznego steka z frytkami, tak aby chłopiec spożył również coś zawierającego witaminy. Sałatka składała się z nader niepokojącego zielska i zawierała obrzydliwy zdaniem Deana sos. Ojciec zamierzał zabawić się w śledztwo w sprawie, która nie wydaje się zawierać elementów nadprzyrodzonych. Pojedzie tam i cała jego wyprawa może okazać się pozbawiona sensu. Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby po prostu razem pospacerowali po Hogsmeade albo po hogwarckich błoniach? Można by pokazać tacie miotłę, jeśli składzik szkolny będzie otwarty, wyjaśnić zasady quidditcha, polatać. Dlaczego tata woli pracować, a nie posiedzieć z nami?

Sammy najwyraźniej czuł to samo – choć nie mógł mieć pojęcia o quidditchu – bo głośno wyraził swój sprzeciw wobec planu ojca, podczas gdy ten ostatni wciąż perorował na temat podejrzanych śmierci.

- Ale tato, zostań z nami, myślałem że razem sobie zobaczymy magiczną szkołę!

- Sam, nie rozumiesz, muszę się zająć tą sprawą – odpowiedział John nieco poirytowany.

- Ale dlaczego?! – Sam zrobił minę zranionego pieska.

- Postaram się wrócić szybko, zostaniesz tu dzisiaj na noc, a w niedzielę już będę z wami – rzekł nieco cieplej John. – No to jadę, dzięki za pomoc, Bobby. Trzymajcie się. W razie czego będę dzwonił.

- Telefony tu nie działają – burknął Bobby. On również nie pochwalał zamierzonej przez przyjaciela przejażdżki.

- To coś wymyślę.

I już po chwili go nie było. Dean ze złością i zdecydowanie nadmiernym impetem odłożył na bok stołu talerz z niedojedzoną sałatką. Sam znów zastosował mimiczną sztuczkę szczeniaczka.

- No dobrze, chłopaki, płacimy i idziemy do Miodowego Królestwa? – zaproponował Bobby chcąc załagodzić sytuację.

- Tak! – zawołał Dean energicznie. W takich okolicznościach nie sposób długo się smucić.

* * *

Dyrektor Dumbledore wyraził zgodę na to, aby Sam spędził noc w zamku. Niestety nie było możliwości, aby trafił do dormitorium Deana ani w ogóle do części Hogwartu przeznaczonych dla uczniów. W końcu uczniem nie był – jeszcze. To nie szkoła, a Profesor Singer brał odpowiedzialność za nieletniego gościa i dlatego też Sam musiał spać w kwaterze opiekuna.

Zanim jednak nadeszła pora snu, Sam pobiegał trochę po zamku wraz z Deanem. Teoretycznie i tego miał nie robić – otrzymał zalecenie, by po kolacji udać się prosto do pokoju wujka Bobby'ego. Ale czy dyrektor sprawdzi, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się Sam? Czy Bobby, który akurat zdecydował się zrezygnować z posiłku, będzie wiedział, jak długo Sam jadł w Wielkiej Sali? Hogwart ze swoimi ruchomymi schodami, tajnymi przejścia, gadającymi obrazami i magicznymi grami był naprawdę ekscytujący.

Cały dzień był pełen wrażeń – Miodowe Królestwo i sklep Zonka w Hogsmeade, a później relaks na błoniach i przyglądanie się treningowi quidditcha, a także mały pokaz lotu na miotle w wykonaniu Deana – brat chce się dostać do drużyny i ćwiczy kiedy tylko może i kiedy tylko dorwie jakąś miotłę. Nawet nieźle mu to wychodzi. Sam już wcześniej zazdrościł Deanowi uczęszczania do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, ale teraz jego pragnienie dołączenia do społeczności uczniów rozwinęło się ponad wszelką miarę.

Szli właśnie korytarzem, w którym według słów Deana miał znajdować się posąg wypowiadający nieprzyzwoite słowa, kiedy dostrzegli jakąś sylwetkę przyczajoną przy oknie zdobnym w witraż. Sam przestraszył się nieco, że wyda się, iż wybrał się na wieczorną wyprawę. Wiedział, że nauczyciele patrolują korytarze. Dean nie wyglądał jednak na zmartwionego.

- Cas! Co tu robisz?! – zawołał.

Sam uspokoił się widząc, że to nie profesor Dumbledore ani jakiś nauczyciel, tylko zwyczajny uczeń.

- Zażywam odpoczynku od zgiełku panującego w pokoju wspólnym – odpowiedział Cas ze śmiertelną powagą.

Może nie aż taki zwyczajny? Tak się dziwnie wypowiada. I po co ma na sobie płaszcz? Jesteśmy przecież w pomieszczeniu.

- Znowu nie było cię na kolacji – zauważył Dean.

- Wybrałem strawę duchową – oznajmił Cas.

- Zawsze tak gada – zaśmiał się Dean. – Sammy, poznaj Castiela, jest z mojego roku.

Sam uścisnął dłoń Castiela i zapewnił uprzejmie, że miło jest mu go poznać.

- Dean wiele o tobie opowiadał – rzekł Cas – Od razu widziałem kim jesteś.

Sam nic nie odpowiedział na to kolejne dość niestandardowe sformułowanie. Dean znów wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Castielowi pewnie chodzi o to, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni!

- Ale aż tak nie jesteśmy? – zdziwił się Sam. – Jak na braci?

- Nie jesteście – odparł Castiel.

Sam wzruszył ramionami, niewiele z tego zrozumiał.

- Dobra, nieważne – Dean ziewnął – Chyba już się zbieramy Sammy, Bobby na pewno czeka. Na razie, sztywniaku! – klepnął Castiela po ramieniu.

- Nie jestem sztywny. Moje… ja wciąż żyję.

- Tak sobie to tłumacz. No, idziemy!

Sam pożegnał się z Castielem i bracia oddalili się w stronę pokoju wujka Bobby'ego. Na miejscu ku uciesze chłopców okazało się, że ojciec postanowił wrócić. A przynajmniej postanowiła wrócić jego głowa, z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu znajdująca się w kominku.

- Miałem rację – przemówiła głowa. – Wszyscy ci ludzie przed śmiercią mówili rodzinie, że byli śledzeni.

- No i? Wciąż nie wiadomo, czy to nie jest przypadek. Śledzeni przez kogo niby? Mówili? – odparł Bobby. – Muszę ci powiedzieć, John, jestem pod wrażeniem, pierwszorzędnie się odnalazłeś w telekomunikacji czarodziejskiej.

- Jest to niezwykle dziwne, ale przyznam, że użyteczne – uśmiechnął się John. – A śledzeni byli przez starą kobietę. I mam teorię, że to coś wysysa z ludzi umiejętności tak, że potem giną w sytuacji, kiedy były one wymagane.

- Ratownik nagle nie umie pływać – zadumał się Bobby – Na budowie koleś traci co, jakąś wiedzę z zakresu BHP?

- Być może, a sędzia, sędzia wyobraźcie sobie zabił się, bo zapomniał jak stosować prawo. Wdowa po nim mi opowiedziała – rzekł John. – No i jeszcze jest to, że stwierdzono uszkodzenia części mózgu ratownika. Odpowiedzialne między innymi za umiejętność pływania.

- A robotnik i sędzia? Co z ich mózgami? – zapytał Dean.

- No, to jest drastyczne, same wypadki uszkodziły im bardzo mózgi. Chłopcy, wy już chyba musicie iść spać?

- Tato, dlaczego nie pojawisz się cały? – zawołał Sam.

- Nie rozumiesz, muszę tu zostać. Bobby, będę wdzięczny za poszukiwania informacji co do tej staruchy. Dobranoc, uciekam.

I w kominku pozostały tylko płomienie.


End file.
